


Mundo Louco

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Eles eram loucos. Morrendo num sonho vão de paz. Porque se num dia se encontravam como inimigos, no outro eram aliados, e não podiam mudar o fato de que o mundo estava brincando com eles.""Eles eram Erza e Gerard.""Dois masoquistas num mundo louco, que só sabia zombar de seu sofrimento"





	Mundo Louco

_“Eu acho isso um pouco cômico_

_Eu acho isso um pouco triste_

_Os sonhos nos quais estou morrendo_

_são os melhores que já tive“_

_(Mad World - Gary Jules)_

Durante muito tempo, eu procurei esquecer lembranças do meu passado de escrava, afogando-as em acessos de ódio, e descarregando minha tensão em coisas bobas, que não valiam nem a metade do tempo que eu dava para elas. Mas não fácil esquecer a fome, a solidão, o abandono, a tristeza, a dor e os ferimentos. Eu estava fugindo de todo um passado negro que me perseguia como um fantasma, e também fugia de mim mesma e dos meus sentimentos: porque no fim, sabia exatamente o que eu queria esquecer, o que eu queria afogar, as lembranças que eu queria anular de vez.

Mas não era fácil. Desde criança, Gerard significara uma grande parte da minha vida, e eu me lembrava dele todos os momentos. Me sentia simplesmente incapaz de impedir as lágrimas, apesar de não saber exatamente porque elas estavam caindo.

Cresci com tristeza, e, aos poucos, ela se converteu em uma raiva protetora, que explodiu no momento de nosso reencontro. Eu estava ali,  tão preocupada com ele apesar de saber que ele era meu inimigo, e mesmo depois de me espezinhar, de me dar uma década de sofrimento, ele ainda parecia querer mais de mim. O quanto minha vida parecia valer para ele? Ele me queria para um sacrifício? No fim, todas as noites que eu chorara pensando nele pareciam ridículas naquele momento.

E, enfim, tudo pareceu morrer para mim. Natsu me salvou, Gerard aparentemente morreu, e finalmente as coisas estavam em paz.

Eu finalmente conseguia odiar Gerard. Finalmente consegui esquecê-lo. Não mais chorava por causa dele. Sua imagem me enojava.

Então porque, de modo tão cômico e triste, eu estava disposta a dar minha vida por ele quando nos reencontramos no Nirvana? Porque aquele sonho de vê-lo sorrir carinhosamente para mim novamente, no qual eu estava morrendo, parecia o melhor que eu já tinha tido? Eu era masoquista o suficiente para me submeter meu coração à dor outra vez? As pessoas estão sempre andando em círculos, e pela primeira vez, eu tive a certeza de que eu não era nenhum pouco diferente.

Eu o amava.

Independente de quem ele fosse, ou do que se tornasse.

E como o mundo é uma eterna zombaria, um sarcasmo sem fim, ele foi preso, levado para sempre de meus braços. E eu chorei. Lágrimas amargas. Porque mesmo ali, afogada em tristeza e raiva por saber que ele estava me fazendo sofrer novamente, eu sabia que, se um dia eu o reencontrasse, sentiria o mesmo ódio delirante de felicidade, a mesma alegria pintada de amargura. Porque as coisas eram assim. Nós éramos Erza e Gerard, dois loucos masoquistas levados pelas ondas desse louco mundo louco, esperando loucos pelo dia em que íamos nos reencontrar.


End file.
